


To say goodbye (If fate be kind)

by petalsfall



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Fire Emblem: Awakening), I hate myself why did I write this, The Future Past DLC, The Future Past Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsfall/pseuds/petalsfall
Summary: Grima's vessel is a woman Lucina never expected to see once again as she faces the final battle of the war that has raged through her homeland the entirety of her life, but for the first time she has ever known fate is kind- granting her the chance for a goodbye she had never received the chance to voice until now.Future past DLC, Robin is Lucina's mother.





	To say goodbye (If fate be kind)

" ...Hear me, Tiki! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true daughter! " Blue eyes fall shut as soon as she speaks the words knowing that all eyes, including Grima's, lay upon her as the rite they have waited so long to perform has begun. Lucina pays no mind nor fear to the fact that Naga's flames now dance around her- testing her heart. If they deem her unworthy they will consume her, ending the exalted line and extinguishing the last flicker of hope they have to save their tattered world. But she has no doubt in her mind, ever since her father along with his friends appeared before her, saving her and the others from a certain demise at the fell dragon's hands before they were returned to their own world, a new hope has consumed her that they can save their world.

She wills her eyes to open, the glowing of her blade the first sight she sees until her gaze focuses on the image of Grima not far ahead. It was only recently that Lucina learned her own mother was the dragon's chosen vessel- and consequently the one who'd slain her father in her youth. The princess knows what she must do once the flames begin to die around her, and she has to mentally remind herself that the woman she sees before her is not her mother. Even if her spirit clings inside keeping the fell dragon from moving and harming her as she had performed the awakening there is no saving her, even if wishes there were. Her mother is already gone.

"Awakener," Tiki starts, her call bringing Lucina's gaze swiftly to hers from behind her sword. "Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger. I shall now imbue your blade with my power." For the first time since speaking with her parents earlier in the battle a small smile slips it's way onto her lips, at long last the act is done and she watches as her blade grows brighter- Falchion's true power released. "Thank you Milady." Those two words speaked with great gratitude, Naga's descendant having done so much for her in the past months. Without her, Lucina knew her body would lay unmoving within the castle. "Rrgh... NOOOOOO!" They all shift their attention swiftly to Grima as once has it screams, rage seemingly pouring off the dragon's being. They are all poised to attack, even if the children know Lucina must be the one to do so "I would CRUSH YOU WORMS if I...could just...CONTROL my BODY... Why does she STILL REFUSE to become one with me? Why does she INTERFERE?! Damn you, Robin! You...will...PAAAAAAY!" Oh how the mentioning of her mother grips at her heart, but Lucina knows what must be done, she will not allow Robin's final act of strength to be in vain.  
"Now, Lucina!" Tiki calls at once, her voice as inspiring to the new Exalt as ever. " Your first task as exalt is at hand! Wipe the fell dragon from existence, and usher hope back into the land!" This isn't how she would have wished to have become the Exalt, if fate had been kind she'd been crowned upon her father stepping down, not through the rite in the face of otherwise certain death and destruction, but she would carry on no matter.

"I'm ready, Lucina." Blue hues lift at the sound of a voice she could never forget, the tones of the voice that reach her ears are not Grima's, that voice is undoubtedly her mother's. "...Finish it." She draws in a breath, letting her allies shouts of encouragement fill her as she prepares to make the final attack of this excruciating war that had ripped them of everything but their lives and spirits. It's her mother's comforting smile that finally gives her the courage to charge forward, Falchion slicing through the vessel's stomach. A gasp that sickens her fills the air and she shuts her eyes tight for a moment, taking a second to steady herself before looking forward to see that the malice that had surrounded Robin is gone and the crimson that filled in her eyes is no more, the fell dragon is gone. She removes her blade at once, letting it fall to the ground below with a clatter, and right after doing so the woman's stance wavers. Lucina lowers her to the ground at once so that she lays upon her back, tears forming fast in her eyes as she looks upon the former tacticians' face spotting the gentle smile she was giving her and a shaky hand reached for her face, weakly coming to rest upon new Exalt's cheek.

"Lucina..." Robin utters weakly all while stroking her thumb across her daughter's cheek. "Mother..?" Tears are spilling fast from her eyes now, landing upon Robin's tattered body, but she doesn't care. Even if her mother lays dying, at least fate has granted her a chance to say goodbye. "My darling daughter... I'm so proud of you." She rests a hand upon her mother's basking in her touch and doing everything she can to commit it to memory before this moment it gone. "Thank you mother, I promise to keep making you and Father proud." Robin smiles at once at at her daughter's words, her gentle caressing has come to a stop and Lucina can see that her mother is fading, her gaze is growing distant and the younger's tears flow quicker at the realization. "I know that you will, please don't cry Lucina.. you have saved the world.. your father and I will always be with you." She gives her a weak smile, one that Lucina tries to return as her hands now clutch the one Robin had previously held to her cheek- for she no longer holds the strength to keep it there. "I know you both will." Blue hues watch as Robin gives her one last smile before her gaze meets the sky, her own chocolate brown eyes too distant. "At last... I can rest..." The woman utters, a small sigh escaping her slips before her breathing returns to the ever growing faintness it was prior. "Chrom..." She says after doing so, a smile immediately forming upon her lips. "I see your father." Although Lucina's tears quicken once more at this she finds herself smiling, a certain peace filling her in knowing that her parents will now be at rest together after so long. "Go to him, I love you Mother."

And so Robin does, for right after Lucina utters those words the former tacticion breaths her last and her life fades away, if fate be kind to join her husband at long last in a well deserved peace.

Raising a hand lucina was wipes her tears with her glove before standing, fetching Falchion and wiping her Mother's blood away with a spare piece of cloth, which she promptly drops to the floor as she has no desire to carry anything that hold her Mother's blood in it's fibers, before sheathing it. She turns to face her allies, noting that they all stand awaiting her with concern in their eyes. "My father's body was found and is in Ylisstol, yes?" It's Gerome who takes a step forward and answers. "Yes." Lucina merely nodes to show her thanks, unable to find her voice for a moment. "You will be able to pick a new resting spot for him now that Grima is gone." Tiki speaks the words Lucina is only thinking after a moment of silence has passed amongst the party. "I'd like to have her buried beside him." She looks to her friends and this time Inigo is the one to speak, a gentle smile pressed to his lips as he does. "That sounds lovely."

She takes a moment, blue hues gazing out upon her kingdom. For the first time since she was a mere infant it lays at ease, peace finally settling upon the land, a peace that she prays will remain for a long, long time. "Thank you my friends," She starts before turning back to the others. "Peace is finally ours, and I hope that our parents can now rest at ease now that we have finished their battle, we must continue to dedicate our lives to protecting the new light that will arise upon Ylisse in the morning, but after so long our kingdom now holds a future."

For once, fate had been kind to them as that evening settled into dusk with promise of a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon dialogue remains in this while some is edited and some is removed, the reason being is I felt as though the canon dialogue focused on Lucina ending the war by slaying Grima and my wish for this piece was for her focus to shift to Robin and away from canon at the conclusion of the Awakening Rite. After rewatching the future past DLC, and Lucina's conversation with Robin if you have them wait next to one another this came to mind and I couldn't help but write it. I also always imagined Robin getting to join Chrom once she passed after Grima was slain.


End file.
